


Coming of Age

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Neglect, Daddy Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Severus presents as a Little, which certainly isn't common.relationships change, his world becomes brighter... everything seems to be pastel.





	1. Classification

The ministry lighting was dim and dull, a few odd lanterns were littered around the pastel waiting room, a skylight above them was intended to let in natural light but became pointless for half the year in smoggy, cloudy london. The room itself contrasted the lighting; bold, colourful, pastel. Each wall was a different colour - _baby blue, dull yellow, light pink_ , - creating a sort of calming rainbow. The corner of the room was filled with well loved stuffed animals, their button eyes glassy and once clear, now clouded. The fur patchy from years of cuddles and petting.

Severus felt a shiver run down his back as he stared into their dead eyes. Was this the life he was meant to lead? Collecting limp doll animals, hugging them until their joints lacked stuffing? A feeling of shame creeped up his body, settling in his chest, but shame was nothing but an old friend to Snape.

"Severus Tobias Snape?" His name was called by the neat receptionist, breaking the trance he was held in. Severus looked up, their eyes locking, hers blue and wide when she took the sight of him in. " _Eh_ -" She hesitated, as if he couldn't _really_ be a little, surely? But no one else was in the waiting room, no one but this scrawny boy, "you're in room four." Her voice remained sweet, but the pity was obvious.

Severus would, in normal circumstances, make a rude comment towards her, something idle but snarky, something to leave her questioning herself; but this wasn't a normal day and any energy he had was put into remaining guarded and collected. With narrowed, glaring eyes, he shifted towards the third door.

The room was still equally pastel, as he suspected it would be, but there were moving clouds on the ceiling, cartoon animals skipping along the walls. In the middle of the room stood a navy desk, the seats at it were cushioned and colourful, unlike the man who sat within one.

A ministry official in dark, black robes, a white undershirt visible. His eyes were a deep blue and hair brown, wavey like. A kind face, forgiving expression, warm rosey skin - polar opposite to the clothing he dressed in. " _Severus_ , is it?" He purred like a cat, voice silky. "I'm Matthew, but please, you can call me Matt?" _Matthew_ offered.

Severus heistated but took a seat as he scrunched his nose up at the muggle like name. He knew a Matt back in Spinners End, he was a few years older, a known smuggler and overall shifty bloke, nothing like the Matthew that sat in front of him with a sweet smile.

"No friends? No family with you?" The smile shifted but remained, hiding a slight disappointment. "Nevermind, I 'ppose. All I need is you; Oh! Help yourself," Matthew cooed, gesturing towards the bowl of hard candies that sat on his desk, a mixture of lollipops and gummie bears, cough drops and _Merlin knows_ else what.

Another glimmer of disappointment flickered behind the smile as Severus didn't move to take a candy, regardless of how much his stomach cramped from hunger.

"I heard you had your sixteenth birthday yesterday?' A subject change, _at least they were getting back on track,_ even if Severus still didn't respond, Matthew seemed resilient to keep trying ( _thats what he was getting paid for, wasn't it?_ ) "Well, as you know, the majority of the population, presents a classification on that day, _their birthday._ The ministry was notified that you presented as a little?"

The letter had been baby blue, but even with its gentle colours, Ma's face had twisted in anger. "No! I prayed to the _Gods_ they wouldn't make you a wizard, I prayed! And _they cursed you_. Now they do this, _this_ , to us! Child, pack your bag!" Her voice was like a _banshee_ , screeching throughout the thin walls, Severus close to a panic attack as he stuffed the little amount of things he owned back into his Hogwarts trunk. With shaking fingers, he snaked his hands into the hole of his wall - _thanks to his Pa,_ \- and took out the small tin can of cash, a mixture of muggle notes and wizard coins. The butterflies in his stomach told him he wouldn't be returning to the slums any time soon.

Severus pressed his hand against the trunk that sat shrunken in his pocket. "Yes - I got the letter this morning." He finally said, breaking his silence.

"How did your parents react?' Matthew asked, perking up in his large chair that he'd gotten a response.

Severus frowned suddenly, the shame making itself present once more. "My mum... shes surrounded me." He muttered quietly, his dark eyes looking down at the candy bowl, not wanting to see Matthew expression.

A deafening silence lay across the room, neither saying a word, but the sentence kept repeating itself in Severus's head. He slid the letter of surrender to the man in front of him, eyes glued to the stained wood of the desk.

"Thats... not brilliant, Severus, but eh, its better this way, I suppose." Matthew whispered, choice of words careful. "Look, we'll carry on, and afterwards I'll take you to see your head of house at Hogwarts and arrange for you to be adopted out."

"I'm a sixteen year old boy, _nobody_ is going to want to adopt me!" Severus snapped, words harsh but a reality to him.

Matthews lips twitched as he tilted his head. "You're a little, people would _pay_ just to look after you, Severus. We'll find you a home _easily_. I promise.

Now, being a little, a lot of things will change, so we can protect you and your headspace." Mathew explained, summoning a large box from the floorboards. "Your uniform size?"

Severus stared blankly at him, mind equally empty. He never had a fitting size before, it'd always be large, so he could grow into it, as Mum had said. "Large." He said with a air of confusion to it.

Matthew paused, bright eyes looking him up and down. " _Large_?" He questioned. "Dear, I dont think you're a large. Medium at best, _maybe_! May an elf measure you--"

"NO!" Severus stood quick, the pink chair falling behind him. He jumped back, struggling for his wand, ( _Darn muggle pockets_!)

Matthew stood up as quick as Severus, grabbing the small teens hands with a strong yet tender grip. His large hands were soft around Severus's wrists, his eyes filled with understanding emotions. "Severus, _no ones_ going to do anything you don't want, take a deep breath and sit down... We should take a break, yes? Have you eaten today?'

 _I haven't eaten since the weekend_. Severus wanted to answer truthfully but he couldn't let anyone know how pathetically poor he was. He snatched himself from the ministry worker, baring his teeth like an animal. "Dont touch me. I dont want to be--" The door opened and Severus flinched violently, jumping away from Matthew. His back pressed against the colourful wall, no painted woodland creatures to be seen. He looked to the door, heart pounding and blood rushing through his veins.

Albus stood in the door way, his long white beard braided with a feather in the its tail, his robes a calming shade of blue, yellow and gold stars littered the cloth, masking him as the night sky. His eyes (equal shades of ocean blue,) were calm and collected, staring deep into Severus's soul. He took the small teens hand and held them gently, a sigh passing his lips. "My dear boy, its going to be okay. Let me explain what it _means_ to be a little,"


	2. Tears

Severus wasn't sure where they were now, a staff room of some kind? No more pastel, _thank God_ , but it was much more dull, with brown walls, dark carpets, crap lighting. Nothing too out of the ordinary for a ministry building.

A cup of freshly made hot chocolate sat in front of him with a slice of toast. The idea of eating was enough to make him throw up but he doubted if there was anything in his stomach to actually empty out.

Albus sat in front of him, an eyesore in the room, with his bright robes and queer aesthetic, but it didn't bother the man how different he looked to the rest of the world, he was true to himself. "What would you like to discuss first, Mr Snape?" He offered for him to take the lead.

Severus flinched at the use of his deadname, shaking his head. "I'm not a Snape anymore, don't call me that," He glared up into the blue eyes, determined to rid himself of something so muggle. "Whats the new uniform? Is it only Littles who _have_ to wear it?"

Albus couldn't help but smile, "Your anger fuels you well, Severus." He chuckled lowlike. "The uniform is for littles only, its to help us tell you apart from others, to help keep you spaced. Instead of a tie and shirt, you'll wear a large black or white jumper and shorts. Your house colours will be visible on your thigh high socks and a small pin for your jumper," Albus explained, smile never leaving.

Severus felt the colour drain from his face, the last thing he needed was to wear shorts! "I won't wear such suggestive crap, Dumbledore!" Severus slammed his fist on the table, the hot chocolate spilling slightly to leave a small brown puddle on the wood table. Severus felt the anger coursing through his veins, humiliation making his body burn, but Albus didn't seem to take him seriously.

"A brat, I see," He muttered with another quiet chuckle, as if it was an inside joke, "You'll still have your robes over the top, still, and the new uniform is free, don't worry! Now, your foster home? I heard from Matthew - _such a charming lad -_ of the situation and needless to say, some thoughts crossed my mind-" The old man began to ramble.

the countless novel length rambles and articles Severus had been forced to endure over the years, after being dumped in the headmasters office by Slughorn, were murderous. Severus could swear his ears were bleeding as he listened to such pointless conversations.

"-I'm adopting you,"

Now Albus certainly had the Littles full attention, hiding his knowing smirk. "You'll stay in my dwelling, i have a spare room and playroom, you'll feel right at home! Besides, being the only Little, I'd like it if you were away from..." He gestured his hand, lips thin, "... _Suggestive_ situations,"

No, not Albus Fucking Dumbledore! It was the end of the world as far as Severus was concerned. Before he knew it, he begun to cry. He wailed softly, tears forcing themselves out, running down his face. He tried to rub them away but more emerged and soon Severus was a sobbing mess, babbling out apologise out of panic. He hadn't cried in front of someone since he was eight, it had resulted in a bruising so bad he couldn't sit for a week. The memory alone made his wails become harder.

Severus wasn't sure when Albus had left his chair but all he saw was deep blue fabric as the old man engulfed him into a strong, protective hug. Severus wept into him, unable to pull himself away ad his bottom lip wobbled and tears soaked into the cloth.

Seconds, minutes, hours; Who knew how long Severus was wrapped up in Albus's arms for? His tired eyes closed, weak body exhausted, as he cried himself to sleep in sturdy arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus might've slipped into space when he cried, from such a sudden amount of emotions, bought on by Albus wanting to adopt him


	3. Twinkle

Severus's mind was groggy and weak when he struggled to wake himself. His limbs were light, and relaxed, his body dragging him back into a much needed sleep, but he was stubborn, managing to escape the grips of sleep.

The bed was warm and soft, blankets feeling like clouds against his body. Severus lifted the pastel yellow sheets and stumbled out of bed, his eyes not even open yet. Severus's feet were covered in a cloth like shoe, confusion soon settling in. Rubbing the sleep dust from his dark eyes and blinking, Severus peered down at himself. The blood running through his body ran cold, like an icy river, as he realised he was wearing a black onesies outfit. A small white tail on the backside and a hood that sported two long rabbit like ears.

"What the..." He peered around the childish room, a mixture of gentle blue and yellows, oranges, an aesthetic of cold and warmth at once. The ceiling appeared to be charmed, much like the great hall, as stars shifted around a large moon in the magical dark sky. The little paled, realising where he'd seen such a image before; Dumbledores robes.

"You're awake!" The door opened soundlessly as the man in question walked in, a wooden tray sporting food floated alongside him. "My boy, I hope you dont mind, but those muggle clothing needed a wash. I wanted to put you in more fitting attire?" He offered with an innocent smile, setting the tray on a nearby surface.

Severus' face twisted in disgust. "Where are my clothing! How dare you touch-"

Albus lifted a hand stop him talking, "I didn't, my boy. Magic is extremely useful. I didn't even have to touch you, other than to carry you back here." He purred gently, carrying a bowl of chocolate porridge to him. The bowl itself was white, pink horses over it, spoon matching.

Severus could feel an unsettling sense of defeat lay over him, like a grey thunderstorm was hovering over him, pelting him with raindrops of misery. He accepted the bowl, eyes narrowed in suspicion but any longer and he wouldn't be able to stand, let alone fight, making the consumption of food necessary.

"Today I thought I could go get you a few things from Diagonally," Albus suggested, sat on the edge of the king sized bed. "New supplies for class, a few things you may need, maybe extra?" He suggested, old grey brow cocked up.

Severus was gulping the food down, spoon abandoned as he began to drink the soup-like breakfast. He wiped the porridge from his mouth onto the back his sleeve and nodded, the idea of slipping away from Albus in the busy street came to the front of his mind. "If you insist, its not like I have many possessions left," Severus rolled his eyes.

"We'll have that fixed soon, boy. Don't worry," Albus reassured him with a warm, comforting expression upon his weathered wrinkled face. "I trust you to be able to dress yourself, if I provide suitable clothing?"

Suitable? "Do I look like I cannot dress myself?" Severus snapped out at him, hugging his thin knees to his chest as he sat up on the bed, watching Albus closely.

Albus stood and turned to leave. With another gesture of his hands, a pile of clothing seemed to appear, neatly folded, onto the bed. "I'll be waiting, dear boy. Call if you need _any_ help." With the quiet statement and unwanted reminder of his presence, he left though the large pink door.

Severus relaxed, but not by much, as the door closed. He unzipped the onesie, kicking it off and to the floor, watching it crumple into a pile of black cloth. Severus sighed in relief when he saw his boxers still on and went to the pile of clothing, changing into them without a second thought.

A warm yellow jumper, jean dungarees, and white ankle socks. Severus was surprisingly comfortable, his mind paying no attention to the outfit as he slipped on the sneakers that seemed to match the jumper. With his spirits lifted at the idea of escape, he quietly left the child-like room.

Albus was waiting in the living room, a mischievous twinkle in deep cobalt eyes.


	4. Bunny

"You realise I have no money to pay you back, _right_?"

The pair stood in front of the grand stone fireplace, the fire out as the burnt bodies of the logs and ashes scattered across the floor of the arch.

Albus licked his lips and placed a hand on Severus's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We'll discuss payments later, little boy." Another squeeze as he reassured.

 _Little boy_. The pet name sent shivers down Sevs spine, hatched butterflies in his small tummy, made his heart beat faster. He loved it, like the name was a form of praise, and praise was Severus's addiction.

The hand on his shoulder slowly snaked to his clothed hip and pulled him in close to the older wizard as they stepped into the floo and transported out, landing in the leaky cauldron.

The day was spent shopping, grabbing the books, supplies, potion ingredients, and any other bits and bobs Albus fancied.

Severus's chance to escape had slipped his mind utterly as Albus showered him in gifts, like books and clothing. When he finally did remember to try and slip away, his attention was quickly snatched up by something else.

It was nearing four oclock, the sun had already set but shops were still open as Severus found his eyes caught on a window display;

Stuffed animals were stacked high up in the windows, any type you could imagain! Octopus, penguins, kangaroos, lions, badgers, bears, ponys. The list went on, the colourful cloth animals sat on their own self, button eyes bright and clear but only one truly captured Severus's attention; a black rabbit.

The rabbits ears were floppy, his little nose a soft pink. Around the bunnies neck was an emerald bowtie, completing the cute aesthetic of the plush toy.

Albus noticed quickly, years worth of teaching had helped him caught onto the body language of his students. He followed the line of eyesight from the little to the toy and smirked, disappearing into the store whilst Severus was distracted.

A sense or panic ran cold through Severus as he watched a hand reached into the window front and grab the rabbit, snaking back into the store. A few minutes of calmness he felt daydreaming about the stuffed animal was gone, the harsh reality of the world returning, until he saw the rabbit once again, but this time in the hands of Albus Dumbledore.

The grinning smile across the old mans face was bright and cheerful, radiating warmth as he approached the small boy. "Harry birthday, Severus," He cooed, pressing the bunny into Severus's hand. "Lets go home? We can discuss payment later, I know its on your mind."

Blood flushed up into Severus's thin, pale cheeks as he nodded quick. Albus was right, he was anixous about it, although the reassurance from Albus was surprisingly calming, like a warm blanket around him.

The two left, the day was peaceful, and progressive, if you asked the headmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> head of Hogwarts pays well.
> 
> Severus is in a deepening little space. Albus knew of his plan to run and decided to combat it in a more ~friendly~ manner.


	5. Thank You

The gentle crackle of the fire was quite loud in the silent headmasters office. Its flames coated Severus in a cosy warmth, like a blanket, as Severus sat on a stool before it. His mind was restless yet still; like a sea before a storm. The day had tired him out, much to his surprise, but a weekend without food would do that to even the fittest, he comforted himself.

"How about _Prince_ , after your mothers family? For your new last name," The silence was broken by the old mans voice. Albus didn't lift his head, nor stop his hand, as he marked paperwork, "Its a pureblood name, you know," He peered up finally, blue eyes looking across at Severus, over half moon lenses.

Severus bit his bottom lip. _Prince_ , like royalty. He used to fantaise about having royal blood, if a butler would appear in some fancy car and whisk him away to a place no one could hurt him. It wasn't a butler, in the end, it had been Minerva who turned up. "What were the Prince family like?" He asked idly, his mind going back to a place of childish daydreaming of things that could have been.

"They were Littles, Severus," Albus explained with a gentle tone as he lowered his quill. "The males of that family were all Littles, including you. I was close to your great grandpa, Bolto Theodore Prince," His voice slipped to a purr, Albus allowed his body to relax into the embrace of his large armchair. "You know, you look a lot like him..."

Severus sucked in a gasp. Everyone had always said he had his fathers nose, his mothers bones, always trying to find an explanation for his small, fragile body, or his femme facial structure. _Hes a growing lad, he'll fill out in time!_ Ma would say in a panic. _Oh, it's from his mothers side._ Dad would mutter shamefully, _The nose is certainly that of a Snape_ , the neighbours would coo over him. "Was he cute?" The question slipped past Severus's lips before he could stop it.

"He was adorable," Albus whispered, his own lips forming a grin as he watched the heat climb into Severus' thin cheeks. "You seem overly warm, come sit over here, boy," Albus ordered lightly with a comforting chuckle.

Severus could feel the burning in his cheeks get hotter but it certainly wasn't from the fire as he settled on the seat before Albus's desk, swinging his legs under. "Can we discuss payment? to put my mind at ease," Severus held his head up, back straightened, in an effort to appear more mature, even if he was in a pair of overalls.

"You haven't anything to offer, I know," Albus crossed his arms as cobalt eyes scanned Severus up and down, taking in such a dainty frame. "Let me explain something, dear boy," He said, sitting forwards with a hungry gaze. "I'm an old wizard, with more enemies than I can count, I doubt I will be here to see Hogwarts in ten years." He explained carefully, words clear as he twirled a finger in his beard. "You will be my payment."

A strange mixture of excitement and fear bundled itself into Severus's suddenly tight chest. "Me?" His voice was that of a squeak, dark eyes ever so wide behind thin curtains of black hair.

"I want a little, Severus, and I could guide you on how to be one. After I pass, you could find yourself a daddy, a permanent one, and you'd know exactly how to be a good little Prince for him." Albus chose his words carefully, fatherly eyes laying upon Severus. He knew which buttons to push to achieve what he wanted. 

The butterflies fluttered around in Severus's stomach, causing a feeling of illness and homesick. He was overwhelmed, a slight tremble taking hold of him. "I..." He paused, staring up into welcoming eyes, "Yes, to pay you back..." Severus mumbled. He didn't often say thank you, the words tasted foul in his mouth, but if he could show his thankfulness in order wise, he might try.


	6. Last Night

A week had passed. A long week, uncomfortable week. Albus seemed to be touching, stroking, petting him in some way or another the entire time, having one hand on him as much as possible.

The sky outside was dark, the stars visible in pockets of clear skys as snow clouds rolled in, ready to lay the highlands in snow. It was the final night of the winter term, students returning from celebrating Christmas or Yule. Severus once had had a Christmas tree, when money was good and his parents relationship wasn't _too_ much of a mess, when his mother fed him properly and Pa held him in a parental way.

Severus stared in the tall mirror, admiring the comfortable jumper and snug fitting socks that climbed all the way up to his thighs, leaving a gap of pale skin between them and the start of his shorts. Apart of him, the broken part, was terrified of being seen in such pieces of clothing, another part of him was completely flustered, cosy and content in such an outfit that made his mind feel bubbly.

The door opened silently but Severus noticed the man watching him from the reflection of his unmarked mirror; his small lips pulled into a frown, his pale cheeks a sudden red, a sense of shame creeping into Severus. "Sorry, I'll take it off," The little murmured.

"No-" Albus took a step forward, eyes hungry, watching like a predator would its prey. "No, keep it on. Do you like it?" Another two steps forwards now, lingering in the middle of the room, enjoying the sight of his little.

Severus hesitated to answer, an anixous bite at his bottom lip helped ease his discomfort. "uh, I'm not sure," He whispered. "Its warm and... secure, but I'll be the only one wearing it. People will stare." His voice broke in panic, an unsettling feeling of worry engulfing him but it was quickly tossed aside by a warm hand that lay across his hip. Albus had moved without a sound, looming behind Severus.

"Deep breathes, Severus. Its okay if they look, I can't promise they won't, but you'll be out of their reach." Albus leaned down to whisper in his ear. He planted a soft kiss on the soft, clean skin on the side of his neck.

Severus pulled away, moving out of his grip, out of his grabby hands. The feeling of discomfort was strong around Albus, but it would fade with time, right? He didn't say much after that, changing out into his pyjamas. Tomorrow was the day he would leave his safe bubble inside Albus's dwelling and actually face the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo I know this is real short but that's just how I work *shrugs*  
> the next chapter should be a lot longer

**Author's Note:**

> I struggle with motivation, comments remind me a real life person enjoys my work. If you could comment instead (or as well as) leaving kudos, I'd appreciate it! I also am always looking for inspiration for new fanfics or even ideas for this one, so you're highly encouraged to leave me ideas you have or would enjoy to see!


End file.
